Happy New Years Hinatachan
by Asura of Love
Summary: It's New Years, and normally Hinata would be having fun along with everyone else, but not this time. This time, her forever crush, Uzumaki Naruto, was not here. Slight Lemon. Rated M just in case.


**Happy New Years, Hinata-chan**  
**Asura of Love**

Happy birthday to me! Well....at the stroke of midnight tonight. That's right kiddies! At the stroke of midnight I will be **LEGAL**! Oooh yea. 18! A huuuge moment in my life....not really. But tonight I am gonna party like its 1999...I'm gonna party like I just turned 8. yeaaaa boi.

I like parties.  
o[|:D

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. And I never will. :(**

**WARNING: there is **_**slight**_** lemon; it's only slight because I'm not very good at it. That's why it is rated M....just in case, ya know? Haha. So sorry if it sucks in advance, it's my first attempt at it.**

**

* * *

**

'There's no point in being here.' Hinata thought bitterly 'What's the point when he's who knows where?'

Hinata was looking around the small room she was in. Tables full of finger foods were bordering the large wall. Blinding rainbow lights bouncing off the fog made by numerous fog machines, and not to mention the ear pounding music, far too rich in bass. Everyone looked as if they were having the time of their lives. And normally Hinata would be having fun along with them, but not this time. This time, her forever crush, Uzumaki Naruto, was not here.

He was on a special mission, something having to do with frogs or something. She didn't know. Sure, she would have liked to know. But snooping was not her forte.

Instead she picked through the crowds, in search of someone to keep her occupied for the time being.

She was about to give up when she spotted a familiar face. He wasn't the friendliest face, but she sought familiarity at the moment. And so she went for it.

"Neji-nii-san." She called out. Knowing her voice quite well, he turned around. His face was completely blank. All except for the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

'Why would Neji-nii be blushing?' Hinata asked herself. She looked in his hand, only to find her question answered. Egg nog. 'Does he know its _special_ Eggnog?' Hinata giggled at her cousins' stupidity.

"Neji do you know where Tenten-san is?" Hinata asked wondering what his reaction would be. Hey, she could have a little bit of fun every once and a while. And with Neji, this opportunity came every once in a blue moon.

"Hmpf...Like I care." He crossed his arms dramatically and threw his nose in the air.

"Well I really need to talk with-" She started to say, but Neji cut her off.

"You do? What about me? I want her to stay with me and where does she go?! To hang out with the other boys!" Neji slammed his little glass of eggnog mixed with rum on a side table and then stormed off screaming Tenten's name.

'Is Neji jealous? Aww how cute.' Hinata inwardly laughed at him. But her laugh soon turned to sadness, then frustration.

"Where's Naruto when I want to see him most?" She whispered as she walked in a random direction.

Hinata kept walking, while staring at her sandals. If she was looking, she would be able to avoid the group of people she was walking into.

"Hinata!" They yelled. This caught her off guard. But what surprised her even more was when they were pushing her into the closet with Kiba following her with a drunken smile on.

"Wa-Wait. I don't...no." She tried to say, but her little voice wasn't loud enough.

She was thrown into the closet and Kiba shut the door behind him.

It was pitch black inside, so Hinata could only feel as Kiba pressed himself up against her petite body. His mouth hungrily kissed, licked, and bit her upper neck and ear. His claws made their way underneath her shirt and traced up and down her back. The simple graze made her arch her back as it sent chills up and down her spine. She let out a small noise as she felt his pulsing dick between her legs.

"Ooh you like that don't you?" He growled seductively as he pressed himself into her even more. Hinata gagged a bit as his hot breath hit her cheek. She could smell the stank of alcohol on his breath.

She whimpered when his hand started tracing upward towards the clip on her bra strap.

'What do I do?' She asked herself 'I don't want to hurt him. But I think I'm the only one at this party who isn't drunk.'

Hinata could feel her bra loosen as his claws moved up and down her full back. She groaned when she felt his hand start to tread nearer and nearer towards her chest.

'It's just seven minutes, right?' She asked herself, half way giving up. Her breath and heart rate accelerated as he massaged her breasts with his tight and calloused hands.

"Ahh, Kiba-kun...." She moaned as Kiba gripped even harder. "S-stop. Kiba-kun." Even though she was half enjoying it, she knew this had to stop. When he heard her small voice whimper, he stopped and looked at her face.

By now, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could see the tears streaming down her flushed face. He scooted away from her just enough so where she could re-clip her bra.

As soon as she did so, she bolted out of the closet as her life depended on it. As she ran out, Ino and Temari were dragging the very thrilled Shikamaru into the closet for his turn at seven minutes in heaven.

"Oooh I wonder what they are gonna do?" Chouji chuckled.

"Threesome!" A few people yelled. Everyone started cracking up and cheering for the trio in the closet.

----o----

Hinata stood on the balcony, looking out at the village in front of her. All the street lights seemed to be dimmed and she could pinpoint every party in town by all the colored lights and party music in the air.

As she traced the roads with her eyes, she barely saw anyone. She saw a few kids playing with firecrackers along the sidewalks.

'Could this night get any worse? Naruto-kun isn't here. Nobody will have a sober conversation with me. Then Kiba....ugh...I'm not even going there. But now this, there's only a few minutes left before midnight, and I'm all alone.' She thought as she watched the little kids light off another fire cracker.

The smoke had drifted up onto the balcony that Hinata was standing on and stung her eyes. As they watered, she brought her hands up to rub the pain out.

When she opened her eyes she saw a blurry figure coming towards her.

"Oh great, more drunk people." She sighed

"Hinata...."

'Wait, that voice.' Hinata blinked the tears out of her eyes so she could see clearly.

"Naruto-kun."

"Alright everyone...!" Someone yelled from inside the house. "Countdown time!"

"_**5!"**_

Sick of waiting

"_**4!"**_

I can't take it

"_**3!"**_

I gotta tell ya.

"_**2!"**_

"Naru-" She began

"_**1!"**_

But she never finished spilling her feelings to the man she's loved secretly for so long. For at the stroke of midnight their lips met. The kiss seemed to send shivers up and down her spine, and her bottom lip shivered along with her spine.

When their lips parted, Naruto smiled his foxy grin at Hinata, and she couldn't help but madly blush.

"Happy New Years Hinata-chan." He whispered before moving in for another kiss.

* * *

**Happy New Years!**  
**:D**  
**review?**


End file.
